satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters from ''Satan and Me''. Lange family Kristi Lange's family consists of her parents, Ray and Norma, and an older sister named Lily.thisiskindagross: Satan and Me Asks (#16) Ray was known to bully Alex McAllister.thisiskindagross: These are a couple doodle comics I did a while... He also had a crush on Carla, adding to why he hates Alex and resents him for marrying her. Eventually, Ray settled on marrying Norma, but their marriage isn't completely built on love. Lily is in college and is easy going. She and Kristi get along well. Soullier family Little is known about Laila Soullier's family. She had an older brother named Lyle, who died. His cause of death hasn't been stated, but in a flashback, a deep gash can be seen on his back."Keep Her Away" Laila got the date of his death, July 14th, tattooed on her right collarbone. She started going by her middle name (Laila) instead of her first name (Veronique) to feel closer to him, as the names are so similar.thisiskindagross: Satan and Me Asks (#28) Laila currently lives alone and the status of her parents is unknown. Panagakos family Michael Panagakos comes from a big family, consisting of his parents Morgin and Morgan, as well as five siblings: Moses, Mitchel, Mason, Maddison, and Madalynne.thisiskindagross: This really just started off as me... As their surname suggests, the family is of Greek origin.thisiskindagross: Michael Panagakos. He’s Greek, y'all. Aside from Michael, they have not yet appeared in the comic. Chelle Chelle is a friend of Natalie McAllister's. She works at a sweets shop and tends to give Natalie and her other friends discounts. She has a laid back personality, acting completely unphased when Kristi told her Stan was the Devil. She might also have a crush on him, calling him hot."That's Kinda Hot" She is named and based off of Tumblr user lotrlockedwhovian, who wrote the synopsis that Satan and Me is based upon.thisiskindagross: Who's the pink-haired girl? Does she have a name? :3lotrlocked: Do you actually look like how you were drawn in... Naira Naira is another one of Natalie's friends. She is Muslim and appears to be very caring and reserved. She might have a crush on Michael Panagakos.thisiskindagross: Really bored sketch dump Clair Clair is Alex McAllister's current girlfriend. He met her at the park, where Natalie and Satan helped him secure a first date with her."Wingman" She has a young child. Charlie and Ricky Charlie and Ricky participate in "closed meeting" card games by the dock in Oregon. Satan interrupts one of their games and breaks Charlie's leg."Hearing Voices" Nicolas and Sarah Nicolas and Sarah are bullies who like to pick on Yup."This Ain't Sesame Street" Zadkiel offers to "show some mercy" to Yup by making sure Nicolas and Sarah don't bother him again. Their fates are unknown, but Zadkiel leaves the scene with blood on their hands."This Ain't Sesame Street" Keith Keith repeatedly bumped into Natalie while she was ice skating."Kill Him With Kindness" When trying to reconcile with him and get him to stop, she accidentally pulls his pants down in front of everyone, thoroughly embarrassing him."About to Get Real Personal" Medic Angels Medic angels are low level angels in Heaven that assist Raphael in his healing. The medic angels do not have eyes. They were made without them to ensure that Raphael would not get distracted if their souls changed on him abruptly while he was healing his patients. They also do not have lips, but they have mouths that "don't go anywhere", making them more voids or pits than anything else. The lack of eyes and lips unsettles Raphael so they wear the masks with the eyes on it to make him a little more comfortable.SaM/HiC/BtA Discord Anabiel Anabiel is a friend of Jophiel. She's the "angel who cures stupidity", and she is the only one who knows of Jophiel's drinking problem.thisiskindagross: Made an angel who’s drunk more than he is sober... She has not yet appeared in the comic. Metatron Metatron is an angel and Jophiel's best friend. Not much is known of him, except he is God's scribe.thisiskindagross: Feel like I’m falling in a little bit of an art... He has not yet appeared in the comic. Cain and Abel Cain and Abel are Titus' ancestors. Dekel Dekel is an angel and Raphael's friend who he treated at the hospital."Before I Change My Mind Again" He seems to be trustworthy as Raphael goes to him for help.thisiskindagross: Some stream doodles Eitan Eitan is a demon who used to follow Satan. He instead began following Titus, and he was tasked with babysitting Natalie at Titus' warehouse."Lord Titus Likes You" He and Zoe were both captured following Heaven's invasion of the warehouse. He notably has a large tattoo on his right arm and shoulder. Demon Boy Demon Boy is an unnamed demon that disguises himself as Natalie while she and Satan go back to the coast."Got to Meet Someone Like You""Be My Guinea Pig" Shop Owner Shop Owner is the owner of the shop The Shopkeep works at. Like the shopkeep, she and Satan do not get along. References Category:Information